Sometimes it doesn't pay to forget
by Box of Tomato Fairy
Summary: Humans, they always strive to learn more, to discover more, to find, do, see, the impossible. But, as soon as they do find or see or do the impossible. No one ever believes them. After all how can one do something that's impossible? Your name is John Egbert, you did the impossible. They may tell you otherwise, but you remember. Kinda Sadstuck, Dark Theme. First attempt at Homestuck


It's funny really. That he was the one who escaped, and what for? At least in that place he had his friends, Dave and rose and... No. Not Jade, Jade Harley doesn't exist.

_yes she does, yes she does. Jade Harley is real. Jade Harley is my sister_.

They never escaped from the game. All of his friends, gone for ever, and the worst part? He was told every. Single. Damn. Day. That everyone around him was his real friends, how they just wanted to help him to get better.

_My name is John Egbert. I'm the Heir of Breath. I can control the wind..._

In a sense he should have expected it. He was a national case, three families disappearing without a trace. Then a boy, just one boy returns. The police took him in, of course they had questions, he was so beat up, and his name?

_My friend's name is Dave Strider. He is a knight of Time. He always wears shades..._

John Egbert. THE John Egbert, the same John Egbert who disappeared four years prior. Presumed dead, along with the rest.

_My other friend is Rose Laonde. She is a Seer of Light. She is Incredibly smart..._

His story, to them was, unbelievable. Everything that he had seen, everything that had scarred him, he should have just kept his mouth shut. After all, It just wasn't possible, was it?

_Jade Harley is my sister. She is a Witch of Space. Jade Harley is real, she is part dog..._

He is acually quite lucky. After all, with all the 'evidence' they could have just blamed him. Called his story a ruse to cover a crime. An insane little boy with a thirst for blood. Instead he is just a poor, tortured soul desperately in need of repair_._

_We played a game. It was called Sburb. We destroyed the world..._

After all, what did it matter that his explanation for what happened fit in the period of disappearance. What did it matter, he was obviously just a victim of some terrible thing, a poor, scarred child_. What did it matter what he said._

_There are aliens called trolls. They have four quadrants. Their blood is different colors..._

His worst mistake was the trolls. He had been hoping to get some support. But really? Aliens? He just sealed his fate_._

_I know many trolls. Their names are Karkat, Vriska, Terezi, Gamzee, Sollox..._

The media covered the whole thing. A young boy, presumed dead after disappearing four years prior, Returned! Only to be shipped off to the nearest possible mental hospital.

_Karkat is almost always grumpy. He was a Knight of Blood. He had red blood, like me._

Everyday he heard the same thing, that it wasn't true. That none of it happened. There was no Jade Harley. Jade. Harley. Did. Not. Exist. He denied them, everyday, told them they were wrong.

_Vriska has blue blood. She loves the number 8. Me and her got along really well..._

They asked them to tell them what happened. He told them the same story, over and over. That was not the story. It was the truth. Then they shake their heads, questioning ask why he refused to cooperate.

_Terezi has teal blood. She is blind. She can smell and taste colors. She liked Dave..._

Every wall was white. Everything. The same damn white. He couldn't eat with plastic forks or knives, do any number of things, because they were to risky, to dangerous. If only they knew.

_My name is John Egbert. I fought for my life. For my friends' Lives. I won and lost..._

At the end of everyday, he would be locked up in his prison cell. A camera was hidden somewhere, watching him. It was okay, he wanted them to see. Every night he stayed awake telling himself his story. He would not break. He had gone thorough hell and returned victorious.

_As another day passes, I can still feel the wind. They told me wasn't a god..._

He stay still, breathing in and out, telling his story. The story that never changed, never wavered, never halted. This wasn't his story, this was his life. He smiled. He was going to remember it.

_They were wrong. They are wrong. Because I am a god. I have earned it..._

Still smiling, he reached out his left hand stretching it out. he felt it. The air bending to his will, twirling around his fingers. He brought his hand back to his face, now void of glasses, and examined the wind which now obeyed him...

_My name is John Egbert. I am the Heir of Breath._

He smiled

_And I never was insane._


End file.
